objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Break of Gravity
Summary The Break of Gravity is a fan-fiction created by Young Little Unicorn(talk) where a detective named File is sent to investigate the troubles of Objectropolis, but on the way, the plane has had problems flying which results in a crash. Where did the plane landed? How will File escape? Were there inhabitants in that island? Find out in The Break of Gravity! Characters Main * Feather * File * Flower Crown * MP3 Player * Wrecking Ball Supporting Minor * Anonymous announcer * Magnifying Glass * Pilot * Soup (Flight Attendant) * Inhabitants of Objectia/Goiky. Plot Chapter 1 - The Inevitable Once upon a time, in the land of— you know what? This isn't a stupid fairytale, I'm gonna go jump off a bridge. DIFFICULTIES Okay I'm the new crappy narrator, so yah deal with it. "File, I'm need you to observe the land of Objectropolis, collect as many information as you can, many people has theorized it has been a troubling place." Requested Magnifying Glass. "Understood, may we meet again in the other side". File answered. "Good luck, my boy" Waved Magnifying Glass as File heads to the airport. For some reason, he could've taken a train. People these days. Anyways, as he enters the airplane, he tried his best to remain calm, since he has a fear of 'planes'. "Look at all these people chatting, I guess they don't understand. I'll be the epitome then." File sighed as he walked onto the plane. MP3 Player was happily listening to music, which started to irritate File. "Can you turn off the volume a bit?" File asked. MP3 Player, didn't reply in response because he didn't hear him. "It's alright, MP3 Player just didn't hear you" Flower Crown says as she's sitting upside-down. File was quit disgust so he stayed a little distant from her. "Remain calm File, remain calm, there's nothing to be afraid of" File thought. "HEY EVERY CRAPPY PASSENGER YOU MAY WANNA PUT ON YOUR SEATBELTS BECAUSE I'M AN UNPROFESSIONAL PILOT, THEY CHOSE ME TO DRIVE BECAUSE I'M HANDSOME" announced the Pilot. File complained, "Great. Riding with an unprofessional pilot. We're so doomed!" After they are in the air, the pilot suddenly fell asleep and I shall not explain or spoil any more of this thank you very much. "Wait a moment," File said, "I think the plane is not moving upwards or being controlled anymore" Some sort of panic is haunting File. "I'm gonna go check on the pilot." File told himself, as he goes up to the pilot, while the pilot on the other hand is shown asleep. "ARGH!" File screamed in shock. He tried his best to keep the plane flying but he just couldn't, so it crashed. "Did— did I make it?" File thought to himself. He got a few bruises and some scratches but otherwise is safe. "When did Objectia Airlines lost signal at?" asked Coffee. "After it has lost control of itself!" Newspaper replied. "That can't be possible" Coffee said in shock, he ran to start navigating for the missing plane and had no luck of finding it. "What's this unexplored island, I am in?" File pondered as he wander around the island. "Oh, hi there, my bird friend got me to you" says the Flower Crown. "Not you again" File said in irritation. Wrecking Ball came out of one of the pieces in the airplane and said in advance "You imbeciles, didn't even try to save me!". "We're sorry, we just didn't know" responded File. MP3 Player came out, worried and anxious instead of cheerful and being joyful like he used to be. "The— the plane— it just— crashed" MP3 Player says in a nervous way. Feather popped out of nowhere exclaiming "WE'RE STRANDED! SOMEBODY SAVE US!". "Calm down" says an anonymous being. References * Objectropolis is a reference to Zootropolis from Zootopia, the Disney film. * Objectia Airlines is a reference to Object Airlines from another object show called Object Havoc created by ToonMaster. * Magnifying Glass and File are a reference to several detectives when someone asking the detective to solve a mystery. Notes * You can recommend characters to appear in the show. Recommended characters really does help the story grow. * You can become an editor of the story. Just comment below. But I'll give a specific job for you.